The All-New Muppet Show/Episode 117
Plot Summary There's a luau party in the Muppet Theater and their guest star, Hugh Jackman agrees to let them do the limbo and hula dancing challenges. Cold Opening * Guest Star's dressing room: Scooter knocks on Hugh Jackman's dressing room door 5 times and tells him 13 2nds 'til curtain and Hugh agrees with him and that there's gonna be a luau party in the Muppet Theater. * The All-New Muppet Show Theme Song: Gonzo's bugle imitates a dolphin's chirp. * Opening Musical Number: Walter, Gonzo, Fozzie and Rizzo sing Kokomo * Statler and Waldorf comment to themselves that it's a real good fit for their luau party. * Bear on Patrol Sketch Number: Marvin Suggs is framed for stealing coconuts from a very popular coconut tree in Hawaii, but he proves to Patrol Bear and Officer Hogthrob that he didn't do it, he was just collecting them for their luau party. *Statler comments to Waldorf that Marvin Suggs is wearing the exact same red aloha t-shirt he's wearing and Waldorf comments to Statler that he's had kona coffee in 2 sittings. *Talk Spot: Hugh and the Muppet friends translate Hawaiian language to English language. *''The Swedish Chef'' sketch number: Hawaiian Haystacks *Waldorf comments to Statler that he enjoys the good tasting smell of Hawaiian Chicken kabobs and Statler comments to Waldorf that he enjoys the good tasting smell of Hawaiian coconut shrimp dishes. *''Pigs in Space'' sketch number: Link Hogthrob and 1st Mate Piggy are speaking in Hawaiian language, thanks to Dr. Strangepork's English and Hawaiian translator. *Statler comments to Waldorf in Hawaiian language and Waldorf tells him to speak more properly in English language. Statler comments to him in English language that he learned a lot of Hawaiian words back in their younger years and Waldorf comments to Statler that he did the limbo as well. *''Veterinarian's Hospital'' sketch number: Sam as the patient *Statler comments to Waldorf that Sam must be having amnesia and Waldorf comments to Statler that Sam must be going blind. *''Muppet News Flash'': The Newsman reports about a hula dancing craze which ends him up in a hula dancing frenzy. *''Muppet Labs'' sketch number: Bunsen and Beaker test out their new invention: the Magic Dancing Coconut which makes Beaker extremely dizzy just by looking at it. *Waldorf comments to Statler that he wishes he could find a coconut just like that 1 and Statler comments to Waldorf that he wishes he could find a mango that does magic trick performances. *Closing Musical Number: Gonzo sings and performs While my Guitar Gently Weeps *Introducing the Guest Star: Kermit, Walter and the Muppet friends welcome Hugh onstage and they thank him for letting them plan this luau party in the entire theater. Voice Performers * Matt Vogel as Kermit, Floyd, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Uncle Deadly, Sweetums and Dr. Strangepork (voices) * Billy Barkhurst as the talking Hawaiian Haystacks (voices) * Eric Jacobson as Miss PIggy, Fozzie, Sam, Animal, the Newsman and Marvin Suggs (voices) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Zoot, Bunsen, Waldorf and Chip (voices) * Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny, Rowlf, the Swedish Chef and Dr. Teeth (voices) * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson, Beaker and Mildred Huxtetter (voices) * Alice Dinnean Vernon as Wanda, Hilda and Afghan Hound (voices) * Peter Linz as Walter, Bean, Robin, Link Hogthrob, Rizzo and Statler (voices) Transcript ''The All-New Muppet Show''/Episode 117 transcriptCategory:Episodes of The All-New Muppet Show